Camp Arborwood
by PickingViolets
Summary: Kurt is seriously lacking when it comes to extracurriculars for his college applications. Camp counselor is going to look great. Now, if he can just survive the summer. A fun-loving, curly-haired co-worker will make the summer more than survivable though. It might just be downright amazing!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hello my dears! First of all, I am NOT abandoning "A Fresh Start" by any means. Lots of delicious plans still in store :) I just had an idea and it wouldn't go away until I typed it out. This is much more light-hearted and fluffy, and will most likely be shorter. Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more! Your reviews keep me writing :) Love to you all!

* * *

_Ok, seriously, get a grip. This is just for fun. You're the adult here. Act like one. Only a stroll through the woods... at night... the very, very, very dark night... crap._

Kurt briefly pointed the flashlight behind him to the string of ten-year-old boys. Thank god they looked more scared than him. Ok, well, maybe not thank god... He didn't want them to be scared. He was just glad that he wasn't wussing out more than the pre-teens.

It was the traditional beginning of camp night walk. Kurt had heard flitting rumors about how some of the more seasoned counselors liked to make things interesting for the newbies. He knew this was coming. He hadn't thought he'd practically be peeing his pants though.

Swallowing hard and giving his kids what he hoped was a reassuring look, he turned the flashlight back to the path in front of him.

_Where the hell is everybody else?_

Crack.

_Oh shit._ Kurt froze, flashlight shaking.

Rustle. Snap.

_Oh my god, there is a murderer in these woods and he's going to kill me and then kill the kids. No... Worse! He'll kill the kids and THEN kill me! I'll have to watch! I'll pass out from the sight of all the blood before he kills me. I'll die with the murderer knowing what a wuss I am..._

"Kurt?" A prepubescent voice cracked with fear as it called his name in a high pitched whisper.

"It's okay, guys. I'm sure it's just an animal." _Fabulous. My voice cracked as much as his did. Great show of confidence Counselor Hummel._

"Let's go ahead and get movin-AAAAAHHHHHH!" A masked, cloaked figure jumped down out of a tree in front of him with a fierce shriek. The flashlight flew out of his hand as he jumped and he desperately fumbled to catch it. As the light bounced and scattered, he saw more cloaked and masked figures dart from the surrounding trees. Every single boy from his cabin was screaming at the top of their lungs by now and frantically running in circles. Two boys practically gave each other concussions as they ran straight into one another, slamming heads.

Common sense kicked in, and just as Kurt started to realize how much this replicated some cheesy horror flick, the figure in front of him whipped off the mask and was practically doubled over with laughter.

"Ahahahaha! You... you should h-have s-s-seen your faces!" The curly haired boy was almost rolling on the ground by now. The other, and much smaller Kurt now realized, figures were taking their masks off and laughing too.

Kurt was livid. He quickly turned from the boy in front of him and started to check on his group. Most of the kids had stopped being scared and were standing in confusion. A couple looked as mad as Kurt and the two who had bonked heads were just plain embarrassed. After assuring himself that everyone was okay and accounted for he gathered them up and headed back toward the main campfire, not caring if the walk was officially over or not.

"It's okay, guys. You're fine. It was just an immature joke." He shot a glare over his shoulder that was directed toward the teen with the mask.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't be mad. It's just a prank. It's a tradition at Camp Arborwood!" The other counselor rushed to catch up with Kurt and lightly grabbed his arm to stop him, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, it was freaking hilarious." Kurt jerked his arm away with a glare. The grin dropped from the other boy's face and was replaced by a look of shock. "Fine example you're setting for your kids by the way. Let's be sure to send them home knowing how to be bullies and successfully make someone crap their pants." He turned away, leading his group back down the path.

"Come on, boys. Let's head back to get some smores. We'll get there first and have the best seats by the fire." The youngsters followed happily, already forgetting their scare and excitedly wagering how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouths.

The curly haired boy could only stare, still a little in shock. He watched as the tall, thin teenager stalked away haughtily, his campers in trail.

_Damn. Who knew bitchiness could be so freaking sexy!_

* * *

Blaine watched, not so discreetly, as the new couselor sat with his kids. He was laughing and joking with them, officially taking over the position as judge in the marshmallow stuffing competition. One young camper was sitting a little bit away from the group, looking lonely and homesick. Kurt pulled the kid to his side. He smoothly included the boy in the game by handing him a stopwatch, instructing him to time how long his peers could hold the marshmallows before spitting them out in a gross gooey mess._  
_

The new kid was good, Blaine had to admit. And really hot... _Oh crap, he sees me staring!_ Blaine attempted a smile but it faded quickly at the look of irritation and roll of the eyes he received back.

_Seriously? Why does this kid hate me? It was just a prank! ... and why do I care so much..._

He shook his head and started strumming his guitar again, leading his own group of boys in a round of silly campfire songs. He kept fumbling the chords though, incredibly distracted as pair of gorgeous blue eyes kept coming to mind.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine nervously caught up with the taller boy as they walked to staff meeting. It was after eleven and all of the campers were settled in bed, asleep. Well, in bed anyway.

"God, what do YOU want?" Kurt huffed as he sped up, hoping to shake the other boy.

"Geez, what is your problem?" Blaine was just plain pissed now.

"My 'problem'," Kurt turned quickly on the boy, hands on his hips, "is that I found it incredibly irresponsible of you to encourage your boys to treat other campers that way... And you made me look like an absolute idiot when you scared me like that. I'm supposed to be in charge of those kids." His voice gew quieter at the last half of his statement and he looked at the ground.

_Oh, so that's it. _Blaine saw the insecurity in the boy's eyes now... and he felt terrible.

"Look, it really is a camp tradition. I promise. My kids weren't being mean, and now your boys will have a fun story to tell... and next year they'll get to pull the same prank on the newest batch of campers..."

Kurt muttered something like, 'Not if I can help it' under his breath.

"... Anway, I really am sorry that I scared you specifically though. I wasn't trying to make you look bad. Promise. You should have seen me on my first year." He was grinning widely now, and Kurt had the beginnings of a smile on his own lips. "I screamed louder than any of my campers and almost decked the guy before I realized what was going on. You caught on MUCH faster." He nudged the taller boy lightly with his foot, honestly surprised at his own flirtiness. He wasn't normally this forward. This kid HAD to be gay too though... I mean, seriously, what straight guy wears Marc Jacobs at a campground?

Kurt smiled fully then, nudging the other boy right back with the toe of his Converse.

"Well, knowing that you screamed like a little girl when it happened to you makes me feel much better. I accept your apology."

"I never said I screamed like a girl!" Blaine protested loudly, but didn't lose the grin.

"Ah, that was just me picturing it then. I can see it so clearly!" Kurt closed his eyes with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Hey! Stop that! Don't imagine me screaming like a girl! It takes away from my considerable manliness!" Blaine bit his lip and playfully pushed at the other boy's shoulder. Kurt laughed lightly and opened his eyes as he balanced himself.

"Now it's your turn to apologize to me," Blaine mock pouted.

"I sincerely apologize for calling you a little girl."

"That was actually the most insincere apology I have ever heard. Be ashamed. Be very ashamed."

They stood in silence for just a moment, smiling at each other.

"I'm Blaine by the way." The curly haired teen stuck out his hand.

"Kurt." The taller boy shook the hand almost shyly.

"Boys! Catch up! We're starting in thirty seconds!" One of the camp directors called from the front door of the main lodge.

"Come on! You can sit by me!" Still gripping Kurt's hand, Blaine ran excitedly down the dirt path.

_Okay, this summer is definitely looking promising now._ Kurt smiled as he let himself be led down the path and into the lodge, squeezing the other hand lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt yawned as he picked up a tray and headed toward the breakfast line in the dining hall. His boys had kept him up late. Five telling ghost stories, two crying because they were scared of the ghost stories, two severe cases of homesickness and one throwing up from the raw goldfish he had been dared to swallow. Even amid heaves the boy claimed that it had been 'totally worth it.'

"I would highly recommend that you take the blueberry waffles over the french toast." A voice was suddenly whispering in Kurt's ear and he jumped slightly at the noise. He turned to find Blaine directly behind him with a cheeky little smile on his face. Kurt felt himself blushing automatically. He had no idea why. Waffles and french toast weren't exactly an embarrassing subject matter. Blaine just had a way of doing this to him.

"And why is that, may I ask?" He smiled back coyly and leaned his shoulder into the other boy's, just slightly.

"Well," Blaine took Kurt's tray out of his hands and set it aside, putting two plates on his own tray instead. "Our cook is getting up there in years and her meals just aren't what they used to be. The waffles are frozen so they're safe. The french toast is from scratch and I wouldn't trust that they're cooked all the way through. I don't know about you but I'm not huge on salmonella poisoning." He promptly picked up a stack of waffles with a fork and plopped several onto the two plates.

"May I ask why I'm not allowed to carry my own plate or tray?" Kurt asked. _Sweet Gaga, why am I so breathless?_

"I'm being gallant." Blaine balanced the try with one hand and grabbed Kurt's hand with the other.

"You know, I've known you for exactly four days. You've made quite a habit of holding my hand whenever you feel like it." Kurt felt like he had to tease, but deep down he desperately hoped that Blaine wouldn't let go. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hmmm, you complain, yet not once have you pulled your hand away, gorgeous." Blaine kept walking without a glance back, but Kurt could hear the grin in his voice. Kurt was actually very glad that he wasn't being watched as his cheeks were bright red and he was positive that his expression showed that he was basically a smitten kitten.

"It's just that I don't know my way around here yet and you always show me the way..." Kurt spoke somewhat lamely, knowing Blaine would see right through it... and not really caring.

They had found out the very first night that they actually shared a cabin with their two groups of boys. The cabin consisted of two rooms lined with bunk beds and a shared bathroom in-between. Kurt had a hard time sleeping knowing that the adorable curly-haired boy was literally on the other side of the wall.

Ok, so maybe the kids in his group weren't the only reason he was tired today...

They sat down at the table, joining their boys. On the top half of the table they were interacting with the kids, entertaining them with jokes and stories and stopping small squabbles. Underneath the table they were playing some serious footsie.

This had been going on for the last four days. Tons of little flirtatious interactions. Hundreds of touches that didn't really go anywhere but were backed up by intense looks and nervous flutters in their stomachs.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Blaine slid a hand onto Kurt's knee and rubbed gently. His voice seemed normal to the campers but Kurt could hear the playful undertone.

"Capture the flag day, right?" Kurt slid his own hand on top of the other counselor's and lightly stroked his thumb. He wasn't sure what the big deal was. It was just a game, wasn't it?

"Are you excited about it for some particular reason?"

"Of course." Blaine's hand left Kurt's knee and slid slowly up his leg. Kurt gasped out loud causing the nearest camper to look at him oddly. This was far and away the furthest their playing around had gone.

Blaine looked him straight in the eye.

"I get the chance to make you my prisoner."

Kurt gulped loudly

* * *

Blaine lay in the underbrush, waiting for his prey. Kurt was fairly predictable. This was his favorite path, one that the new counselor was incorrect in thinking was his own little secret. Blaine knew that he was sure to find him walking by at any moment.

His mind spun when he stopped for a moment to consider the last few days of his life. He had never acted this way with a boy before. Ever. There had been the occasional flirtatious moment with that new gay guy at Dalton. Those moments had ended when the other guy had leaned in for a stolen kiss and landed awkwardly on Blaine's eye instead of his mouth.

There had also been the coffee dates with the guy from the Gap, but that had been a major bust. Never, EVER, serenade a guy unless you are positive he likes you back.

All in all this was new territory for the curly-haired teen. He was having some major feelings here and he was about 98% positive that they were reciprocated. He was in Heaven... and his nightly showers were becoming longer and colder.

At the sound of lightly rustling footsteps Blaine crouched in readiness, prepared to spring.

* * *

Kurt tensed as he stepped lightly down the dirt path. His team had sent him as one of the spies to try and seek out the other side's flag. He was seriously regretting his choice of a 'normal kid' jeans and t-shirt outfit. Apparently it screamed, 'I'm ready to be sent into the woods alone and unprotected!'

_This is eerily familiar... even though it's daylight. Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be jumped..._

"What the flying fuck!" Kurt gasped loudly in surprise as he was tackled from behind.

"Language, Counselor Hummel! You wouldn't want those ten-year-olds to be repeating that would you?" Blaine exclaimed with a grin as he settled himself comfortably on top of the other boy, pinning him down on his back.

"First of all, smart ass, they aren't around right now. Secondly, I overheard Tommy telling Jackson that he is an 'asswipe' last night, only to be responded to that he himself is a 'motherfucker'. I highly doubt that any swears they know are being learned from me." Kurt wanted to be irritated, but could only find within himself to feel floaty and happy about being pinned down by the other boy.

"Um, don't get me wrong, but weren't you merely supposed to tag me rather than tackling me fully?" Kurt felt his heart rate speed up. Surely the other boy must feel it with their close proximity.

"Again, I say... you complain yet you do nothing to stop me ."

Kurt had no response. It was the truth.

* * *

"So, why did you become a counselor?" Kurt asked Blaine the question from his position on floor of the abandoned cabin.

They had been in there for about thirty minutes. Blaine had happily taken over the duty as jail keeper once he realized that Kurt was their one and only prisoner and the two were alone... and feeling some major physical tension...

"I love kids," Blaine shrugged. "Seemed like a great way to spend my summers." Blaine had been scooting closer and closer to the taller boy throughout their conversation. At this response he finally gave up the act and plopped his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt bit his lip, debating whether to continue acting coy or not. Who was he kidding? He ran fingers through the curls and tried to keep his sigh of contentment to himself.

"How about you?" Blaine absentmindedly played with the seam on Kurt's jeans.

"Honestly? College applications. I've done so little when it comes to things that will make me look good, so... this is me trying to look good."

Blaine turned his head suddenly so that he was facing the other boy. "Wow, that's surprising to me. You're really good with those kids. Your reasoning seems pretty shallow." Kurt tensed, eyes narrowing. He pushed Blaine off of his lap, none too gently, and stood to look out the window of the cabin.

"When is this stupid game going to be over?" He had crossed his arms and stood stiffly, his back to Blaine. The other boy sat on the floor for a moment, reeling from the sudden change in their dynamic. He quickly stood and went to wrap an arm around the other boy's waist, only to be shrugged off. He wasn't about to give up that easily. Gently but firmly he turned Kurt to face him.

"I didn't mean it that way at all. I was actually trying to give you a compliment. I'm kind of a blurter and things just pop out of my mouth before I realize how they will come across." He attempted an arm around the boy's waist once more and this time he was allowed. He went for it and pulled Kurt to him with both arms.

"What I really want to say is that, no matter your reasons, you are amazing. Those kids love you already. Whatever you end up doing in life... don't discount this experience. You're a natural and the kids in this world need more positive influences like you."

Kurt couldn't believe how choked up those words made him. No one had ever complimented him like that before.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, counselor." _Oh sweet jesus,_ the breathlessness in his voice made him sound like a twelve-year-old girl.

"Maybe we should forgo college and open up our own camp together. We'd be a huge success." Blaine could see each tiny freckle on Kurt's nose, they were so close.

"I can think of some definite upsides... working together every day..." Kurt noted how hot and sweet Blaine's breath was against his face.

"Yeah… everyday… all day… that would be sick…"

Capture the flag? What was capture the flag? Neither could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was positive that Blaine had been about to kiss him when a loud dong from the camp bell had echoed throughout the woods, indicating that the game was over. The curly haired counselor had lingered close for just a moment before pulling back, seeming flustered, mumbling about how they needed to get back to their kids.

The taller boy had stood frozen for just a moment before shaking his head clear and following the other counselor back to the main campground.

Capture the flag had taken most of the day and they ended up spending the rest of the evening apart. Kurt's group of boys were scheduled for some tug of war games with other cabins. Kurt was convinced that this was the worse thing he would have to do all summer. Blaine's group was on clean-up duty, spending their time picking up trash from around the camp and helping wash dishes in the dining hall. Contrary to Kurt's belief, Blaine knew that clean-up duty was the worse thing you could do all summer… mostly because the boys complained the whole time. He tried to make it more fun by getting them to sing while they worked, seven dwarves style, but he was only partially successful.

The two exhausted counselors rounded their kids up for dinner and met at their shared table to eat hamburgers. The awkward moment from earlier seemed forgotten and they were back to playing footsie under the table while pretending to be normal from their trays up.

Campfire time went well, singing and telling war stories from capture the flag. Soon it was time to hit the hay. All twenty boys in their shared cabin were asleep in minutes. An entire day of running wild through the woods had worn them out completely. The two counselors were a different story. They had sat still in a cabin for a good portion of the day... besides, they had way too much on their minds.

Kurt tossed and turned and was just flipping over his pillow, hoping to gain some comfort, when a pair of hazel eyes appeared right at the edge of the bed and a voice whispered quietly.

"Scoot over, I'm coming up."

Kurt thought his heart would beat out of his chest. He scooted over as far as he could in the top twin bunk, which wasn't far, and felt his entire body flush warmly when the other boy climbed in and lay down so that they were face-to-face. Kurt had never been more grateful for an empty bottom bunk.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Kurt whispered as quietly as he could. His bed was slightly removed from the young boys, but he didn't want to risk one of them waking and asking awkward questions.

"I couldn't sleep." Blaine snuggled his head into the pillow and let one arm drape lightly over Kurt's back.

"Did you try counting sheep?" Kurt nudged a knee forward so that it was pressed up against Blaine's legs.

"Can't. Sheep scare me."

Kurt had to cover his mouth with his hand to quiet the laughter. "You ARE kidding, right?"

"Sort of… more like they make me nervous. It's like their eyes are saying, 'We know how much you like lamb chops. Don't think we don't realize what goes on at your dinner table. We will wait until you are alone and find a way to turn you into Blaine chops.'"

Kurt thrust his face down into his pillow to stifle the laughter. When he pulled up he unintentionally moved himself closer. They were completely nose-to-nose now.

"Would you be less nervous about the sheep if I gave you a kiss?" His heart was beating out of control now. They had never actually discussed the fact that they were both gay. It had just been assumed. This was the 'make it or break it' moment.

"It would help significantly." Blaine's voice was so low that Kurt could barely make it out. The yes in the shorter boy's eyes more than made up for it though.

Kurt only had to move forward half an inch or so. He met his own soft lips with the other boy's and pressed lightly. Blaine's were just slightly chapped, but they still felt wonderful. After pulling back slightly for a quick breath, he leaned back in to press just a little harder. He was surprised when he felt Blaine's lips open just slightly and a wetness brushed against his lip. He parted his own lips a bit and the very tips of their tongues danced against each other lightly. Blaine's eyes were still closed and a heavenly smile graced his face when he pulled away.

"That was my first real kiss." He whispered shyly.

"What do you mean by 'real'?" Kurt questioned, feeling just as shy, though this definitely wasn't his first kiss.

"I've never really had a boyfriend." Blaine looked down. He pulled his hand away from where it had still been pressed against Kurt's back and poked at the pillow with his finger, feeling immature and inexperienced. "I've dated a little and one guy tried to kiss me once but he was... well, he was bad. He kind of missed my lips. It was the world's most awkward attempt at a kiss."

Kurt laughed into his pillow once again. Blaine was ready to be hurt and offended until the blue eyes met his and he realized that the taller boy's laughter was at the expense of the horrible kisser and not him.

"I'm nervous now," Kurt moved a hand to lay over the finger Blaine was using to still poke at the pillow and gripped it. "I didn't know I was gonna be your first. Was it okay?" Blaine again saw the insecurity he noticed on the very first night they met.

"More than okay. So good that I definitely want to do it again."

"I am totally up for that." Kurt whispered these words into Blaine's mouth as they both leaned in for another kiss.

This lasted for a while. All kisses were light and fairly dry. Occasionally a tongue would venture out for a moment to explore and taste. Never for long though and the exploration would be limited to the lips and tips of the other's tongue.

Hands ventured nervously and cautiously, but only to lightly touch fingers and eventually link hands together.

Finally they broke away. The kissing was starting to get a little more intense and neither were quite ready for that. Their fingers were still linked and they both lay there, glancing each others' way with small smiles.

"Your turn." Blaine spoke while lifting one finger from their joined hands to stroke the back of Kurt's hand. _Holy Moses this kid's hands are soft!_

"My turn for what?" Kurt looked genuinely confused.

"You know my history. It's your turn to tell me yours. Have you ever had a boyfriend? Have you kissed someone before?"

Kurt started to feel nervous at this. What if Blaine judged him? What if he just thought he was easy? Too late now. Kurt was nothing if not honest.

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend… but I have kissed before."

"Tell me about it."

"There was this guy," Kurt sighed. "He was new to my school this year. His name was Sam. We hit it off and became friends. I found out the he was kind of bi-curious and he learned that I was gay so he suggested we sort of… experiment." Kurt distinctly looked away, fearing the judgment in the other boy's eyes.

"How much experimenting?" Blaine's words were slow and cautious.

"Nothing beyond kissing," Kurt rushed to say. "It was all very secretive and quiet... I guess that's part of what made it exciting. Well, the making out got really intense. Things definitely would have gone further a few times if I hadn't stopped them. There was some definite groping on his part… a little mine… but when it came down to it I just couldn't go any further." He finally had the courage to meet Blaine's eyes now.

"Why not?" Blaine's tone was still even. He hadn't let go of Kurt's hand but he had definitely stiffened his hold.

"It was just experimenting and I couldn't go that far with someone I didn't like in that way. Sam was great but he was only ever going to be a friend. He may have been curious about being with a guy, and even liked it, but he was nowhere near ready to be out. I need to be with someone who is as confident about who they are as I am. I told him we needed to stop and he understood."

"Is this just experimenting to you?" Blaine looked him straight in the eye, demanding an honest answer.

"No," Kurt whispered a little brokenly. "I like you so much, Blaine… already."

Blaine smiled. "Good, because I like you too. If you had just been kissing me for the heck of it I would have been really pissed." The taller boy smiled back, hearing the teasing in the other counselor's voice.

"Seriously though, Kurt? I'm not judging you at all… I want you to know that… but experimenting with people just to try it out? That's not me. I like you. What I'm doing with you right now means something to me. Whatever else we do this summer will mean something to me too."

"Whatever else we do?" Kurt swallowed hard at this, suddenly feeling excited and nervous all at once.

"Yup, I've got plans. Big plans." With that he placed a small kiss on the other boy's nose and jumped off the bunk to head to his own bed.

Kurt rolled onto his back and sighed.

So much for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scavenger hunt day!"

All of the kids cheered from their breakfast tables at this announcement. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in excitement under the table. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. The whole camp thing wasn't nearly as thrilling to him as it was to the curly-haired boy, but his eternal enthusiasm was, as always, contagious.

They had been moving forward, slowly but steadily, in their relationship. Kurt was fairly sure he could call it that now, at least after what had happened last night.

* * *

_"Are they all asleep?" Kurt whispered as Blaine on pulled his hand._

_"Of course. Checked every last kid. Even your kids, slacker." Kurt pushed lightly at his back as they exited the cabin._

_"I am not a slacker! I can't help it if you're a typical teenage boy in that your hygiene routine leaves much to be desired and takes you a total of two minutes. It takes much longer for me. This kind of beauty doesn't happen easily." Blaine smirked but kept walking, pulling the slightly taller boy behind him._

_After a moment he pulled them behind a large tree and pushed the brown haired boy gently against the bark and kissed him firmly._

_"Are you sure?" Kurt gasped, pushing Blaine back lightly._

_"Sure about what?" Blaine was momentarily worried that Kurt was questioning what they were currently doing._

_"That they're asleep!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine laughed and rushed in to kiss him again._

_"Blaine, I'm seriou-mmmm..." Kurt melted into the kiss, feeling the other boy's tongue sweep into his mouth. After a contented sigh he pushed the shorter boy back once more. "Tommy's been really homesick this week and he was having trouble sleeping. I just want to make sure... Mmmhhhh ..."_

_Blaine pushed him back against the tree once more with another kiss and breathed into his mouth._

_"I checked on Tommy, twice, while you were moisturizing, slacker. He was sound asleep and happy."_

_"I told you! I'm not a..."_

_"Trust me, no one appreciates your dedication to those kids more than me," he slipped fingers under the hem of Kurt's shirt, bringing a small gasp of surprise, "but you seriously need to shut up and start kissing me."_

_So Kurt did._

_They kept at it for several minutes. Over the last couple of weeks their make-out sessions had gotten a little more intense with each round. More tongue, more breathlessness, more grasping... though always above the waist. This was the first time there had been any reaching under clothing though._

_Blaine slowly worked his hand from Kurt's stomach to his back, tracing light fingers up his spine. Kurt was shivering involuntarily at the light touches. He grasped the curls in front of him with both hands and breathed in as he explored more deeply than before with his tongue. After a moment they broke away from each other, gasping for air._

_They stood close against each other, Blaine's hand still up the other boy's shirt._

_"Well, this is a new step." Kurt whispered, still breathing heavily, hoping to all that was holy that the hand lightly touching his skin wouldn't remove itself._

_"Are you okay with this?" Blaine questioned nervously, ready to pull away at a moment's notice._

_"Absolutely," Kurt met his eyes with a smile. Yeah, he was definitely okay with it._

_"Can I ask you something?" Blaine leaned in for another kiss and trailed his hand down so that it was just above the other boy's waist. Kurt inhaled sharply, the anticipation of where that hand could possibly be headed was killing him._

_"Sure." For goodness sake! I'm so breathless and high-pitched right now I sound like a twelve-year-old girl!_

_Blaine either didn't notice or didn't care._

_"You said that there was some groping involved with Sam," as he spoke, the counselor trailed his hand down further, grazing the rounding just below Kurt's belt. Kurt breathed in sharply once again._

_"Uh-huh." That was pretty much all he was capable of saying._

_"Did he ever touch you there?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Under your clothes or over?"_

_"Just over." Damn, if he doesn't follow through I may scream!_

_"So, if I touch you under your jeans then I'll be the first one?"_

_"Yes." His response was more of a moan than a word._

_"Hmmm..." slowly, the curly haired boy managed to work his fingers in between the extremely tight jeans and the boxer briefs underneath. His fingers groped at the cotton and Kurt felt his eyes roll back in his head. Blaine leaned in to kiss the other boy's neck lightly. "So, we're taking things to a whole new level, huh?"_

_Kurt could only nod, hoping the shorter boy felt his movement. Blaine suddenly pulled back with a grin._

_"Good." He placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips and started to pull his hand back._

_"You're just going to stop?!" Kurt tossed is head back in disbelief and frustration._

_"Yup, always leave them wanting more. That's my policy." Blaine grinned once again, but it quickly melted away. "Um, Kurt."_

_"What?"_

_"You really need to wear some looser jeans."_

_"Why?"_

_"My hand is stuck."_

* * *

Kurt turned to Blaine.

"So what makes this so much fun in particular?" He worked his hand slowly up the other boy's leg, grazing the inside of his thigh under his cargo shorts. Blaine's eyes widened and he choked on the bite of sausage he'd taken, swatting the offending hand away. He shot the taller boy a look that said, 'Seriously? There are children right here!' Kurt only grinned and took a bite of his fruit salad.

"What makes this fun is that we get to do the hiding while the kids do the seeking."

"Okaaay," Kurt looked at him in confusion. He really couldn't see how hiding was any more fun than seeking.

"We get to hide things." Blaine was speaking slowly, as if to a kindergartener. "We do it by ourselves... camper free." He whispered the last bit so that only Kurt could hear him. The brown haired boy's eyebrows raised and he paused, forked strawberry mid-air.

_Oh._


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't get it in there! It's too tight!"

"Just shove harder, Kurt!"

"I'm trying! You're not making this any easier. You're wiggling around!"

"So sue me! You weigh more than you look."

"Hey, now!" Kurt looked down from where he was standing on Blaine's shoulders, grasping the tree trunk in front of him, trying to shove an old tennis shoe into the crevice they found in the bark.

"Seriously, Kurt. I'm gonna drop you. Hurry up!" Blaine spoke in a strained voice as he grasped onto Kurt's ankles.

"Got it!" Kurt tried to crouch down and gracefully drop from his position but slipped, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ummph!" Blaine let out a gasp as Kurt knocked the air out of him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Kurt scrambled to get off of the other boy, but slipped a little in the mud and landed straight down on top of him again.

"Grrraahh, Kurt, this position would be so much more enjoyable if you weren't totally kneeing me in the junk right now!" Blaine groaned out in a pained voice.

Kurt rolled off to the side this time, trying to avoid more injury, a bright blush to his cheeks. He leaned over the other boy's face anxiously.

"Are you aright? I am so, so sorry, Blaine!"

The prostrate boy lay with his eyes closed, taking in deep breaths. He finally peeked one eye open.

"That was our last item to hide. I had serious make-out plans in store. You SO put the kibosh on that."

Kurt snorted and held out a hand. Blaine groaned again and grasped it, attempting to stand. As he struggled to gain his balance while doubled over in discomfort, he slipped in the same mud and fell forward with a small cry, pushing the taller boy on his back and landing soundly on top.

"Ooofff, oh my word! And you thought I was heavy! How much do you weigh?" Kurt gasped, trying to gently roll Blaine off of him, knowing the boy was still in pain.

They lay side-by-side for a moment in the mud, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe this. I am so filthy." Kurt spoke in disgust as he sat up gingerly. Blaine didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"I am so tempted to say that you're such a girl right now, considering how often you make fun of me for being 'such a boy'." He put his hands up to do finger quotes. Kurt whipped around to glare at him. "I won't though because I feel like it would discount my gayness for me to consider you a girl." Blaine grinned and sat up next to the other boy. Kurt pushed him back into the mud, none to gently.

"FYI, you just cancelled yourself out. You mentioned it, regardless." Kurt tried to stand, but easily slipped back down into the gooey mess when Blaine pulled on his hand.

"Awww, you're not mad at me are you? I was only teasing." Blaine yanked Kurt so that the taller boy was lying on top of him completely.

_Damn! It's hard to stay mad when our crotches are pressed together!_

Kurt blushed and desperately willed Blaine not to notice his little situation.

"See," Blaine whispered. "Proof positive that you are not a girl. Something for which I am incredibly grateful." Kurt took in a sharp breath when he felt a sudden firmness against his thigh. This was definitely a first for him. Not just with Blaine, but with anyone. The thought of that made it even more exciting.

They both stayed right where they were, staring into the other's eyes, taking in how big this moment was. They were boys though, and this didn't last for long. The tension and excitement they were feeling quickly became too much. Kurt planted his knees more solidly on the ground and slowly started to move up and down. Blaine grasped the boy's slim waist and worked his own hips as best he could, under the weight. They kept faltering slightly as they worked to find a rhythm. They tried to place light kisses on each other's lips as they moved, but neither were used to this yet and the kisses were either sloppy little smacks or complete misses.

That was part of the beauty though. This was brand new, for both boys. It didn't matter if it wasn't perfect because they knew that the other was just an inexperienced. Every little mistake brought small laughs and more attempted kisses, and when they missed they just laughed again. Any laughter quickly died away though as they finally found their rhythm. Their attempts at kissing stopped and they focused solely on the pleasure they were feeling. The friction caused more and more electric jolts to shoot through their bodies as they grew sensitive to every single touch and movement.

Blaine finally closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly as he felt that, oh so familiar, tingling in his groin and tightening in the pit of his stomach.

"Kurt! Oh my god, don't stop!" Blaine gasped and clutched Kurt to him as he hit his peak hard and suddenly. This feeling was so familiar and yet not. He couldn't believe the difference in intensity when you were experiencing this with someone else, when someone you cared about was causing you to feel this way. It was un-fucking-believable.

Kurt moved steadily as Blaine rode out his high, knowing that his own climax was only moments away. He worried for just a moment that he wouldn't finish quickly enough and that they would have to stop. In movies, sex was always perfect. Both people participating would always come and they would do it at the exact same moment. It never occurred to Kurt that things weren't always so easy in real life.

"Is it okay… can I…" he was so close he was finding it hard to speak but he needed to make sure that it was okay for him to keep going.

Blaine nodded quickly, biting his lip. He was determined for Kurt to finish, even though he was already feeling the oversensitivity keenly. There was no way he was going to be one of those kinds of boyfriends. He didn't have to wait for long.

Seconds later Kurt was tensing and crying out as his hips stuttered forward one last time. He felt the same awe as Blaine. He couldn't believe how much better this was when someone he cared about deeply was the one causing his pleasure and staring at him intensely.

Kurt suddenly felt like he had run a marathon and could no longer hold himself up completely. He collapsed onto the shorter boy, knowing he was probably crushing him a little, but unable to find the energy to move quite yet. When Blaine wrapped his arms around him more tightly and rubbed circles into his back, he decided that there was no rush to move.

"You know," Blaine whispered in his ear, "I didn't really think you were too heavy earlier… and I definitely don't think you're a girl." Kurt laughed and placed a tiny kiss on the other boy's neck before lifting his head and gazing into the hazel eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were just meeting languidly when they heard something that made them both leap to their feet.

"Boys? We're done hiding everything for the hunt. We've got just a little time before the campers head out. If you hurry you can run back to clean up from the mud and… whatever else." The games director was unabashedly looking them right in the eye with a stern gaze. They both nodded, blushing furiously and rushed off in the direction of their cabin.

"Kurt? Blaine?" They stopped and turned to the man again, with sinking feelings in their stomachs. "After your kids are in bed tonight I'd like to see you in my office."

* * *

AN- Oh my goodness! I'm so excited about how many people are following this story already! Do me a favor and review me. I absolutely love your feedback. It makes my day!

Oh, and Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan (phew, that's a tough one to write!), your comment in your "A Fresh Start" review inspired me to get this up today :)


	6. Chapter 6

The boys looked at each other nervously as they entered the game director's office. It was empty when they arrived so they took seats in the plastic chairs that were placed in front of the desk.

"How much trouble to do you think we're in?" Kurt was wringing his hands nervously. Not only was he the kind of kid that never got into trouble, he desperately needed this summer gig to go well to help him get into college.

"I really don't know." Blaine was tapping his fingers on the side of his chair, feeling just as nervous. This place had been his home for the last three summers. He couldn't imagine saying goodbye to it. "Brody is a really cool guy. At least he's the one that caught us. I'm optimistically hoping for a 'boys will be boys" speech." He attempted a lighthearted grin but Kurt saw right through it.

He reached out and placed a warm hand over Blaine's tapping fingers. Blaine's heart started racing for a whole new reason as he smiled and looked over at the other boy. They both thought back to the conversation they had just had during their walk over.

* * *

_"I can't believe this is happening! How could we be so stupid!" Kurt fretted and angrily kicked a stone to the side as they walked._

_"I don't regret it." Blaine spoke quietly. Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the other boy._

_"You're right, it was incredibly stupid for us to do it right then and there, especially when we were technically working... but overall? I don't regret that it happened, Kurt."_

_Kurt felt himself melt at those words and moved a step closer, taking Blaine's hand._

_"I don't regret that part either," he whispered._

_Blaine leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips before speaking again._

_"So, I'm going to ask you this now, before we get kicked out of camp for inappropriate behavior... will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt grinned._

_"Absolutely. We'll be partners in crime." Blaine snorted, but pulled the other boy in for one more soft kiss before leading them back down the path with a sigh._

_"Time to face the music, Bonnie."_

_"Stop calling me a girl!"_

* * *

Brody paused just before entering his office. He took in the sight of the two boys holding hands, and giving each other nervous but adoring looks. He had to work on hiding his smile before walking in.

"So," the director said as he settled into his chair, "I don't think I have to explain why we're here right now." Both boys blushed furiously and looked down, shaking their heads. Brody sighed before speaking again. "Can I ask what in the world you were thinking?" The boys looked at each other, desperately trying to come up with a good answer. They quickly realized that there was none.

"Um, we weren't?" Blaine answered tentatively. To their surprise Brody burst out laughing.

"You may have acted like idiots, but least you're honest idiots."

Kurt's blush just deepened but Blaine gave a small smile.

"Listen, I shouldn't need to list the reasons why doing what you did, where you did it, was stupid, but since you've proven to have poor judgment I'm going to anyway." Both boys slumped in their seats a little. "At the very least it was an open place where anyone could have walked by and you knew very well that the woods were full of other counselors. The worst part is that you two are supposed to examples for these kids. That is your job. You're being paid for it. Your actions make it seem like you take that responsibility very lightly." At this point both boys wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. Blaine's smile had completely vanished. "But..."

Two teenage heads shot up with hopeful looks. That one word was spoken kindly and even with some humor.

"You two are far and away the best counselors that we have at this camp." Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine's smile made another cautious appearance. "You work the hardest, it's obvious that you genuinely care about the campers and your sense of responsibility is beyond your years... normally." He laughed and Blaine joined him. Kurt wasn't quite ready for that yet. "Blaine, you have been with us for three years and I have never been disappointed in your work with these kids. Kurt, you're brand new here but you have greatly impressed me already. It's obvious that this work means something to you both and you just had a momentary lapse in judgment." Both boys nodded vigorously, starting to feel hopeful indeed.

"Look, I get how hard it is." Brody spoke very seriously and made sure to look them in the eye. "I mean, I really get it, boys." He reached to his desk and slowly turned a picture frame toward them. The boys leaned forward and saw something that surprised them. It was Brody and another man, sitting together at a picnic table. The other man had his arms wrapped around Brody's waist and they were both grinning widely at the camera, looking ridiculously happy.

"I-I didn't know." Blaine supplied lamely. Brody laughed out loud.

"It's not something I broadly advertise, but not because I'm embarrassed or ashamed," he went on quickly. "I just enjoy my privacy and don't talk about any aspects of my personal life here at work, including my love life." The boys nodded slowly, feeling like they could understand that.

"I have one question for you." Both boys nodded for him to go ahead.

"Is this just a case of teenage hormones out of control or is this something else? Are you guys... together?" Kurt's smile finally joined the conversation.

"We're boyfriends." They glanced over at each other, both feeling nervous little flutters. Brody smiled widely then, nodding his head as he thought about how to respond.

"Things have gotten better over the years but I know how hard it still is. First of all to meet someone as a teen in such a conservative state and then to feel free to be public with your relationship... it's really difficult. I want, more than anything, for this to be a place where you feel free to be yourselves. Where you feel free to act like any other dating couple."

The two counselors felt a warm feeling rush through them at these unexpected and kind words. What he said next though nearly blew them out of the water.

"I would like to make it so that you two have some time together, maybe once a week. Most of the other counselors just take it on themselves to skip out whenever they can and do something fun. We overlook it as long as the campers are okay because we know that a little time off is well deserved. You two have been so responsible and have stuck to your tasks nonstop. You deserve a little time to yourselves. How about we work it out so that once a week I cover your duties and you two go and have a date for a few hours. You can go into town or you can just go to a part of woods and lake that aren't being used by the campers. It's up to you."

The boys just stared at him, mouths hanging open. Blaine pulled it together first.

"Thank you so much, Brody! That would be amazing! I-I can't even tell you how much that would mean to us!" Brody nodded and smiled. He new first hand how much it would mean. If only he had had that kind of support when he was a teen.

"Really, thank you, sir! We appreciate you so much. Not just for this, but for not firing us for our... indiscretions," Kurt spoke with a blush, "and also for sharing a little of your own life with us."

"You're very welcome, boys. You truly are a joy to work with."

The teens stood to leave but Kurt stopped in the doorway and turned back to Brody hesitantly.

"Can I say one thing?" Brody nodded in curiosity. Blaine watched him apprehensively. They had not only gotten off with no repercussions, they had gotten rewarded. What else was there to say? Kurt bit his lip nervously before speaking again.

"It really meant so much to me that you shared with us that you are gay too. I completely understand and respect the fact that you want a private life, trust me. This is your life and you have every right to do what you feel is best for you..." Kurt trailed off

Brody smiled. "But...?"

"But, don't you think that there are plenty of other kids at this camp that are in the same boat as us?" Brody looked at him with raised eyebrows and Blaine gripped his hand, not wanting his boyfriend to overstep. Kurt sensed his reservations. "I don't want to pretend like I know better. I know that I don't have nearly as much experience in life as you. It's just that... we got a lot of encouragement from knowing that we aren't alone. I think that you could encourage so many other kids too." Kurt offered a smile. He was careful in his wording but confident in his message. Brody looked at him appraisingly and Blaine thought his boyfriend was the most wonderful person on the planet.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll think about that. I promise." The boys went to leave again but were stopped one final time by the director's voice.

"Boys? I meant it when I said that I want you to feel free to be yourselves, just... no more frottage right where anyone can walk past. Okay?"

Kurt's blush returned and Blaine snickered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Scoot over." Kurt blinked sleepily to see Blaine climbing up next to him. The brown haired boy grinned as he scooted back in his bed.

"Couldn't sleep again?" he yawned, pulling the curly haired boy in his arms so that they were spooning comfortably. Blaine snugged back against him with a contented sigh.

"Well, I did fall asleep at first. I was determined to get over my sheep phobia so I counted them. It worked, but then I dreamed that they were coming at me, sharpening their knives." Kurt felt an involuntary shiver go through his boyfriend's body and fought to hold in a snort of laughter.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you from those scary sheep and their knives."

"I can hear your mocking tone but I'm going to ignore it and just enjoy the fact that you're holding me."

Kurt pulled him in closer and kissed the back of his neck.

"Girl."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Brody lay awake in his cabin, fiddling nervously with his cell phone. He had overcome so much persecution in his life. What Kurt had suggested was even more difficult than the boy realized. That didn't make it any less valid though. With a swallow and a deep breath he spoke into his phone.

"Call Justin."

He rolled onto his stomach as the phone rang. His heart raced when he heard the other line pick up and a voice say hello. It didn't matter how many times he heard this voice. His insides still went crazy.

"Hey honey. I'm not waking you am I?... Good... I just missed you. Wanted to hear your voice... I love you too... Things are going well, actually." Brody laughed a little. "I just had a meeting with two kids tonight in fact, two counselors, that you would love. Um, on that note, I was thinking. What if you took a few days off of work and came to visit the camp with me..."

* * *

AN- You guys are amazing! I can't believe how many of you have favorited or followed this story already!

Reading your reviews is my guilty pleasure. Indulge me ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we headed?" Kurt asked, right before getting soundly thumped in the face by a branch that Blaine had just let go of.

"Frick!" Kurt doubled over, clutching his face.

They had been slowly winding their way up a steep hill on a little used path that was overgrown with trees and undergrowth. Blaine had been clearing the way, sort of.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! I'm so sorry!" Blaine was trying to hide his laughter as he leaned in to check his boyfriend's face. Kurt stood up with blood trickling from his nose, wearing a death glare. Blaine's amusement died away quickly.

"Shit. I'm really, really sorry!" The curly haired boy quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out an emergency ice pack. After wringing it in his hands, he gently pressed it to his boyfriend's face.

"Here, tip your head back a bit," he instructed the taller boy. Kurt winced at the pressure on his sensitive nose.

"So Casanova, what other incredibly romantic plans do you have for this date?" Kurt mumbled through an already stuffy nose. "You gonna toss me into a thicket of thorns? Go swimming in the lake and get me covered in leeches?"

"Don't be such a downer!" Blaine shot out defensively, feeling more than a little guilty.

"Can you blame me, Blaine?" Kurt eyed him skeptically over the ice pack. "The first time we met you almost made me wet myself. During capture the flag you jumped me and tackled me to the ground. Our next galavant in the woods led to you getting your hand stuck in my pants. Like, literally stuck." Blaine pouted a little, feeling put out. "Finally, and foremost of our adventures, I fell on top of you and kneed you in the family jewels, you tripped and knocked me into the mud, and we ended with getting caught in a compromising position by our boss. We don't exactly have the best track record, darling." Kurt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his forehead at the discomfort. After a moment he noticed that Blaine was completely silent. He peeked open an eye to see his boyfriend staring at him with eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open slightly.

"What? It's the truth!" Kurt felt a little bad for his negativity but he was in pain and annoyed.

"It's not that..." Blaine trailed off and took Kurt's hand. The brown haired counselor looked at him curiously.

"What is it then?" He finally offered up a small smile. Blaine was suddenly looking shy and it was adorable.

"You called me darling."

Kurt paused in shock. It had been so automatic. He bit at his lip and laughed softly. "I guess I did."

"I'm going to kiss you now." Blaine pulled the ice pack away and stepped close.

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in, parting his lips for a soft kiss. He breathed Kurt in and pressed closer for a deeper kiss.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really hurting my nose."

* * *

"This was totally worth the journey and the injury." Kurt sighed with contentment as he rested his head back on Blaine's lap. The curly haired boy smiled and ran his fingers though the brown hair. He loved his boyfriend's hair. It was soft and silky and always smelled like coconuts. His own hair was usually a crazy, frizzy mess that he attempted to tame with vast amounts of product.

Kurt nuzzled into his hand. He loved having his hair stroked as much as his boyfriend loved to do it. He felt close to purring with contentment.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore for giving you a bloody nose?" Blaine leaned down to rub the tiniest eskimo kiss onto his boyfriend's still puffy nose.

"I had forgiven you, but I will quickly change my mind again if you don't leave it alone." Kurt smacked the other boy's face away and shot him a look of irritation. Blaine just grinned and leaned back on his palms, looking up at the blue sky.

"You're always so cheerful." Kurt stated softly, turning on his side so that he was facing out toward the gorgeous view.

They were near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the lake at Camp Arborwood. The side of the water that the campers used was directly below them, so they were unseen and had an amazing view of the lake and surrounding forest. It was if they were completely alone, encompassed by the beauty of nature.

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine resumed playing with the other boy's hair. Kurt laughed a little.

"Not in the slightest. It just takes some getting used to... in a good way. I can tend to have a negative outlook sometimes... or just get plain bitchy." It was Blaine's turn to laugh.

"I know."

Kurt snorted. "Way to return the compliment, babe." Blaine gently grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and turned him so that they were looking at each other.

"I love that about you, Kurt." The prostrate boy quirked an eyebrow.

"You love the fact that I can be a bitch?"

"I love the fact that you are full of fire. I love the fact that you are full of passion and determination." Blaine trailed a finger down the other boy's face lovingly. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, feeling his heart start to race. No one had ever said anything like that about him before. He sat up and looked Blaine in the eye, reaching for his hand.

"I love the fact that you are so optimistic. I love the fact that you always have a kind word to say about everyone. I love the fact that you care so much."

Both boys stared at each other for a moment, not daring to breath or say another word. They both had one thought on their minds but they didn't dare voice it out loud.

_I love you._

"We kind of, balance each other out, huh?" Blaine slotted their fingers together and gazed into Kurt's eyes a little nervously.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Slowly, they lay down together and started to kiss deeply. Before they knew it they were writhing and rubbing against each other, still reveling in the newness of the feelings. Blaine pulled back and stopped.

"What?" Kurt breathed under him heavily. "We're in a private spot. No one is going to walk in on us."

"No, I know. I'm not stopping completely." Blaine smiled and leaned down to place gentle kisses on Kurt's neck. "It's just, last time we did it like this we ended up with a... sticky situation." Both boys blushed. "I was thinking that we could... maybe... try something different." Blaine watched Kurt for his reaction.

"What did you have in mind, exactly?" Kurt pushed himself back into a sitting position and eyed Blaine cautiously.

"Well, what if we, um, did to each other what we... you know... normally do by ourselves." Blaine trailed off, feeling mortified.

"What do we 'normally do by ourselves'?" Kurt looked at him in confusion.

Blaine gave him an exasperated look. "You know!"

Kurt just shook his head, looking at Blaine like he was crazy. "Um, no. I obviously don't. Explain it to me. What do you 'normally do by yourself'?"

Blaine just gaped for a moment before burying his face in his hands, trying to figure a way out of this conversation. Kurt suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You should have see-hhee-heen your face!" The brown haired boy flung himself back on the ground and rolled in laughter. He was clutching his side, trying to catch his breath when Blaine grabbed a handful of leaves, ground them up and stuffed them down his shirt.

"Hey!" Kurt yelped, still laughing hard. He pulled out the hem of his shirt and shook out the leaves before crawling over to Blaine and kissing him lightly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You were so freaking embarrassed. You made it too easy." Kurt grinned and pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss, parting the boy's lips with his tongue so that he could taste him. Blaine sighed, forgetting his irritation at being made fun of and enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue sweeping through his mouth.

"Yes, Blaine. I jerk off at home, as do you. I think it's a great idea." Kurt smirked into his boyfriend's mouth. "We still have a mess at the end though, what are we going to use to..." Blaine gave him an embarrassed glance and pulled a pack of wet ones from his bag. Kurt giggled.

"I see that you came prepared."

Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, so how do we do this."

"I don't know. I guess, you scoot over here... yeah, like that."

"Would it help if I put my leg... oh crap, I don't think I can bend that way."

"Wait, wait. I know. You move right here and let me..."

"Oh yeah, that's better. This'll work."

When they were finally settled into a comfortable position they sat and looked at each other.

"I don't know about you, but I feel ridiculously awkward now." Blaine spoke up.

"Yeah. That was definitely the most awkward beginning to sex in history." They both laughed.

"You still in the mood?" Blaine questioned softly.

"I'm a seventeen-year-old guy. I'm always in the mood, Blaine." The curly haired boy grinned.

"Just making sure." He reached over and slowly unzipped his boyfriend's jeans. "Do you want to do this at the same time or..." Kurt was already breathing heavily.

"Let's try for the same time." He reached to unzip Blaine's pants.

Blaine swallowed hard as Kurt reached into his boxer briefs. He reciprocated right away. Slowly they started to pump, occasionally giving a little twist or rub under the head. They fell into a steady rhythm and scooted closer together as they stroked each other until they were both achingly hard. Kurt could feel himself trembling slightly and saw a tiny bead of sweat break out on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, I'm gonna... I can't..."

"Go ahead, baby."

Kurt threw his head back and let go, a loud moan escaping his lips. He tried his best to keep stroking Blaine while riding out his own high but it wasn't easy. Blaine helped by thrusting hard into his hand. He was soon letting out his own moan and Kurt felt something warm squirt across his hand and arm. After a moment they were both breathing heavily and looking at each other with goofy grins.

Once their breathing had slowed and they started to feel the need to clean up, Blaine reached with one hand and grabbed the wipes out. Kurt grimaced.

"Um, I'm suddenly overly aware of the fact that you are still holding onto my dick."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were far and away the best of both teens' lives. They thrived with their campers, loving the work and excelling at it. They also grew closer in their relationship, every day that passed. At night, when their campers were asleep, they would either slip out to the woods or climb into each others' beds for a while. Anything that happened in the cabin was completely chaste and innocent. With the exception of the very first night that they kissed, they kept their time in bed contained to talking with just a little bit of snuggling. They talked about anything and everything. They shared their hopes and dreams, their fears and deepest desires. Both boys felt as if no one had ever known them better.

Every date that they had led them further down the road of their physical relationship too. Step-by-step, they explored this new world. They had plenty of awkward moments that brought about both blushes and laughter. The more comfortable they grew the easier these intimate moments became. They quickly fell into a rhythm of cuddling and kissing... and almost always getting each other off. They were fast falling for each other in every way.

As their time at camp came to an end, Kurt started to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Through all of their talking they found that they actually only lived a couple of hours from each other. He was hopeful at that knowledge, thinking that continuing their relationship might not be so difficult. They never actually discussed what was going to happen at the end of the summer though. Kurt started to have a nagging fear that Blaine would decide it was too much trouble to have a long distance boyfriend and abandon him. In the last week before they were to go home, Kurt's emotions finally got the best of him.

"Scoot over." Blaine blinked sleepily, but smiled as he saw the blue eyes that were so familiar to him by now show up next to his bed. He scooted himself back slightly and reached out a hand to pull Kurt up.

"We just got done making out in the woods, baby. You can't get enough of me, huh?" Blaine started to tease but stopped abruptly when Kurt didn't respond. He only snuggled his face down into Blaine's shoulder and held him tight.

"Kurt? Are you alright, honey?" Kurt sniffed hard and nodded slowly, still not looking up at his boyfriend.

"Hey," Blaine gently pushed Kurt back and put a finger under his chin, forcing the other boy to look at him. The tears he saw forming there broke his heart. "You are not okay! What's wrong?"

"I just... I-I love you, Blaine."

They both stared. Blaine wiped away a tear from Kurt's eye.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning, feeling confused. Where was he?

_Shit! I slept with Blaine all night!_

He quickly untangled himself from the limbs that were wrapped around him and dove from the bed. Unfortunately he didn't quite loosen Blaine's grip enough before he leapt... and he pulled the other boy with him.

"Fucking hell!" Blaine cried as he fell face first from the top bunk and landed with a crash to the floor. Kurt hesitated for just a moment, frantically unsure of what to do. He knew he couldn't be caught waking up in Blaine's bed by the campers though. He tossed an apologetic look over his shoulder and ducked away as Blaine's head shot up, both in pain and sleepy confusion. He caught Kurt's eye and glared at him, realizing what had happened.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" One of the campers jumped from his bunk and dove to his counselor's side.

"Yeah," Blaine groaned, slowly crawling to his feet. "I just had a dream that some jerk-off shoved me from my bed."

* * *

The two counselors were making their way to breakfast an hour later, holding hands. While they made sure to always be appropriate around their campers they had decided to not make a secret of their relationship. They had been nervous about it at first, unsure of how the kids would respond. To their relief, the boys had seemed pretty accepting. The only reaction they had gotten from the kids had happened around the campfire one night. Blaine had reached over and fed a toasted marshmallow to his boyfriend and Kurt had ended up with some goo stuck to the corner or his mouth. Blaine had leaned in to give him a quick peck, kissing the marshmallow away. All of the kids had yelled, "EWWW!" loudly, but it had been good-natured and filled with laughter.

As they ushered their kids into the dining hall they heard someone call their names.

"Kurt! Blaine!"

They turned to see Brody hurrying to catch up with them, grinning widely and pulling another man along behind him by the hand. Smiles grew on both of their faces when they realized that this was the man from the picture.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Justin."

The man behind Brody reached out a hand with a cheery grin. Kurt and Blaine took turns shaking it.

"It's nice to finally meet you kids. Brody's been bragging you up all summer long!" The games director pushed at the other man lightly.

"You're giving me away, babe! They're gonna think I like them or something!"

The teens couldn't help but smile, watching the other couple. Brody was a little shorter like Blaine and Justin was just a bit taller and thinner like Kurt. The boys couldn't help but think that this could be them in a few years. They subconsciously moved toward each other and wrapped arms around each others' waists.

"Awww! You're right! They are so adorable! I want to adopt them, baby! Let's take them home!" Justin was jumping up and down in excitement. Brody hid his face in his boyfriend's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Honey, first of all, they're going to be seniors in high school. They're a little old to be adopted. Secondly, I'm fairly certain that they both have happy homes to go to when camp is over." Brody patted Justin's arm as the other man pouted. Kurt and Blaine laughed out loud.

"I hope this isn't weird to say to my boss, but you guys at pretty adorable yourselves." Kurt smiled at them.

"Nope! Not weird! We ARE adorable!" Justin pulled Brody in and kissed his cheek with a loud smack. Brody looked nervous for a moment and seemed like he was going to pull away, but suddenly noticed the teens watching him. He smiled slowly at the counselors and pulled Justin toward him for a warm side-hug, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Justin grew serious for a moment, knowing that this was a big moment for his significant other. He glanced down at Brody and gave him a loving wink.

"Join us for breakfast?" Blaine asked cheerfully. He hadn't seemed to notice the delicacy of what was going on between the couple. Kurt had. The brown haired boy smiled softly at Brody as the four entered for breakfast.

"Thank you." He whispered to the director, as Justin and Blaine walked ahead of them.

Brody smiled and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Thank YOU, Kurt."

* * *

"I meant it, you know. They are crazy adorable together." Justin spoke with a grin as he sat down next to his boyfriend on the beach. Brody nodded with a smile of his own. The couple cuddled against each other on their beach towel and watched the teens in the water.

Kurt and Blaine were in the lake, swimming with the kids. Both boys were in the deep water with one of Kurt's campers. The small boy had been working hard on learning to swim all summer, but was still struggling. Kurt was swimming behind the boy, arms ready to grab him should he go under. Blaine was in front, encouraging the camper along. They could hear Blaine speaking to the child from the beach.

"You know that book? The little engine that could? Just think like him. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can..."

The boy gasped and sputtered. Kurt swam close to his side nervously, hands at the ready. Slowly the boy found his rhythm though, copying the strokes that Blaine was showing him. They gradually made their way to the shore. The camper was jumping up and down excitedly the moment his feet could touch the ground.

"I did it! I did it! I swam!"

The counselors took turns picking him up and spinning him around in the water, cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my gosh! I just want to eat them up!" Justin whispered into Brody's ear. Brody rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous, but I know what you mean. They're such good kids. I'm so happy that they found each other."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I have the best idea!" Brody looked at his boyfriend warily. Justin's ideas got them into trouble more often than not.

"What is that?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're gonna give them a gift." Justin nodded his head sharply, having already made up his mind.

Brody laughed. He already knew that whatever it was, he would be saying yes.

* * *

"Pack your bags, boys!" Justin announced, walking into Kurt and Blaine's cabin that evening.

Kurt and Blaine froze from their place on Blaine's bed. They had only been kissing, but they hadn't expected anyone and were embarrassed at being discovered. The cabin was still empty of campers since the kids were finishing up their evening snack, and the teens had been taking advantage of the alone time.

"Ooooo, caught in the act!" Justin laughed.

"Seriously, guys? Didn't we just have this conversation?" Brody teased.

"You said no frottage. There was no frottage going on here." Kurt sassed.

"I love this kid!" Justin tossed his head back and laughed, punching his boyfriend's arm teasingly.

"What was this about packing our bags?" Blaine asked, blushing at Kurt's comment and pushing the boy off of him so that he could sit up.

"We're giving you guys a gift." Brody grinned.

"What gift is that?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Let me tell them!" Justin begged, pulling on Brody's arm.

"Go for it, baby." Brody patted his boyfriend's back with an adoring look.

"We're taking over here for tonight. You guys have the night off to go camp out in the woods and... be alone." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Both boys' eyes widened. They jumped from the bed. Blaine snatched a blanket and the pup tent from under his bunk. Kurt grabbed some extra sweats and t-shirts from Blaine's drawer and tossed them into a backpack. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and made a mad dash for the door. Kurt yelled over his shoulder.

"Thank you! We love you guys!"

"Be safe! And responsible! And don't..." Brody started to yell out nervously but trailed off when he realized that the boys had already disappeared.

"Did I just make a bad decision?" He turned to Justin anxiously. His boyfriend pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Nope. They are good, smart kids. You just did something great."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe this!" Kurt curled up next to his boyfriend in the one-person pup tent, placing his head on the other boy's chest.

"A whole night. Just you and me." Blaine clutched Kurt close to him and tenderly stroked up and down the taller boy's back.

"This is going to be a special night, I think." Kurt's voice lowered and he grew serious. He laced his fingers together and placed them on the other boy's chest before propping his chin onto his hands so that he could look Blaine in the eye. The curly haired boy reached down to stroke his boyfriend's hair and cheek.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I think it is going to be pretty special."

They could feel each other trembling slightly. They pulled out the blanket that Blaine had brought along and tucked it around themselves, though they knew deep down that their sudden shivers had nothing to do with the chilled night air.

"Before we go any further," Kurt began in a shy voice, "I was thinking that... I would like to know something about you. Something special that would be just between us. Something you've never told anyone else before. I'll do the same, of course." Blaine shifted them so that they were on their sides, face-to-face.

"Okay, I'll go first." Blaine reached a hand out and grabbed Kurt's, placing their entwined fingers between their chests. "I am terrified every day of not getting into college. I'm terrified that I'll end up disappointing my dad somehow. I'm terrified that the world will never change and that I'll have to spend the rest of my life putting up with people's disgust and hatred because I'm gay." He stopped himself before saying the last sentence.

_I'm terrified of losing you when I've only just found you._

"I'm just terrified of those things all the time and I never say anything to anyone."

"Wow. I feel like a dick now," Kurt deadpanned. "I was going to confess that the guy who just became my step-brother this last year was someone that I previously had a crush on. Well before out parents started dating, I kind of jerked off to his high school football photo on a regular basis. Those feelings were nipped in the bud right away when I realized that we would be related but sometimes I feel like a creepy redneck who committed incest."

Blaine worked really hard at not laughing but then broke. Peals of laughter could be heard from outside their tent. Kurt tried to be miffed but he knew full well how amusing the story was, so he soon joined in.

"That's freaky and hilarious, but I love you anyway."

"I love you too. I love you so much." Kurt's voice was a small whisper. "And Blaine, you are going to get into college and you could never disappoint anyone. As for the last... I can't promise what the world will be like... but I can promise that you'll always be loved. How could people not love you?"

"Thank you, baby."

Blaine swallowed hard and started to feel his heart race.

"Are you ready?" He hated that his voice was so shaky, but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, are you?" Blaine nodded.

They leaned forward and met their lips together, feeling jittery excitement. Soon, their nerves started to fade as they fell into an easy and familiar rhythm of kissing and touching. Lips parted and tongues slid in and out of mouths. Hands traced up and down backs and sides and eventually worked their way to chests. Blaine slid his hands all the way up Kurt's chest and caught a nipple with his fingertip. Kurt sucked in a quick breath and quickly lunged in for a deeper kiss before moaning into the other boy's mouth.

"Do that again."

Blaine did.

Soon Kurt was squirming and panting heavily, aching to be touched even more. He realized that this was fairly one sided so far though and sat up suddenly. He whipped his shirt off of his head and reached to do the same to Blaine. They sat for a moment, drinking each other in. They had seen each other shirtless plenty of times but it had never been in this context. This was a whole new level of thrilling. Kurt pushed Blaine back and leaned in to place a tentative lick on Blaine's nipple. He grinned when his boyfriend gasped at the sensation and thrust his body up for more. Kurt placed gentle kisses all over the boy's neck and chest, grazing the small, dark crest occasionally with his teeth or tongue.

"Kurt! I-I need more!" Blaine was grasping Kurt to him and involuntarily thrusting up his hips at the same time. Kurt nodded shakily. He reached down and slid off Blaine's pants and underwear and pulled back, breathing heavily as he drank in the sight. Before he knew it, Blaine was reaching over with trembling fingers to unzip Kurt's jeans and pull down his boxers so that they were on the same level. He gazed worshipful eyes over his boyfriend's pale and slim form.

Kurt was leaning back on his elbows, feeling a little self-conscious at being stared at in the nude. He pulled Blaine in next to him so that they were pressed close to each other. The moment their erections pressed against each others' bodies they were in a whole new world of ecstasy. Without even meaning to they began rutting and thrusting, desperate for some type of friction. For once, everything fell into place. For once, things seemed to go just as they should. They quickly found a comfortable position by slotting their legs together, Kurt on his back and Blaine resting on top of him. The moved slowly and steadily, their fully hard shafts were side by side between their stomachs. As Kurt felt that warm flush break out over his body and sharp sparks of intense pleasure coursed through him, he felt overcome with emotions.

_This is the boy I love. This is the boy I want to be with forever. This is too much!_

Tears leaked from his eyes as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He called out Blaine's name in a broken sob as he came hard. He pulled his boyfriend to him desperately, trying to taste every bit of Blaine's mouth as tears leaked down his face.

Blaine broke just moments later, groaning loudly he lunged down with a final thrust and flung himself into their kiss, heart and soul. He breathed and soaked Kurt in, trying to memorize every taste and smell and feeling.

They kept up light thrusts and lunges as they slowly came out of their haze and the last jolts of mind-blowing pleasure. They were both peppering each others' faces with small but emotion filled kisses. Kurt was surprised to see that Blaine was crying as hard as he was. The curly haired boy finally collapsed, having expelled every last ounce of energy. The curled into each other, kissing and wiping the tears away. Neither asked what brought the emotions on. It was enough that they weren't alone, and that they weren't judged, and that they were loved by each other.

As they drifted off Blaine was thinking.

_I love you. I've finally found you. I will never let you go._

Kurt was thinking.

_When you mentioned all of the things you were terrified of... you didn't mention losing me._

They drifted off, desperately clinging to each other... for entirely different reasons.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning alone. He panicked for just a moment before he saw his phone lying next to him. A long text message was lighting up the screen. He smiled immediately

Didn't want to wake you. You are so adorable when you sleep, curls sticking up everywhere ;) It's parent's day and my dad is coming early so I needed to sneak out and clean up before he gets here. I love you. -Kurt

Blaine glanced at the time and realized that he needed to hurry down or he'd be late for breakfast and meeting the campers' parents.

He quickly gathered his things and ran back to the cabin to clean up. Twenty minutes later he was walking into the main camp area, greeting the parents of the kids in his cabin. Suddenly his attention was caught by a familiar sight over by the dining hall, just out of view of most of the people milling around. He saw the back of Kurt's head and, oh yeah, those extra tight jeans. His heart raced and he smiled, starting to head over. He stopped in his tracks though when he took in the whole scene. A tall, broad shouldered blonde boy was standing in front of Kurt, smiling and talking. Suddenly the blonde leaned in and put his hands on either side of Kurt's face. Blaine felt his stomach drop to his feet as the taller boy leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. His world was breaking apart. He couldn't breathe.

He turned and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Oh my goodness. You guys did NOT like my little cliffhanger! Because I love you I uploaded this a day early :) MUAH! (That was me sending out a gross, sloppy cyber kiss)

* * *

Kurt smiled when he saw the old pickup rattle down the main road leading into the camp. As it slowed to a stop he ran up to the driver's side door and attacked his dad with a hug the moment Burt stepped out.

"Missed you, dad." He said quietly.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Burt squeezed him tightly. "It's been way too quiet without you at home."

He stepped back and father and son grinned at each other.

"You look good, Kurt." Burt nodded with a sigh, thinking that this boy of his was growing up way too fast. "Oh! Hey, a friend of yours wanted to ride along and say hi, so I brought him as a surprise. Hope you don't mind?"

Kurt looked over in happy surprise, expecting to see Mercedes.

_Wait a minute. Dad said it was a he..._

His stomach twisted in knots when the passenger door opened and a tall, handsome blonde stepped out.

"Sam."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked nervously as they slowly walked a less crowded path together.

"I missed you, Kurt. I wanted to see you."

Kurt was quiet for a moment before pulling them off to the side, just behind the dining hall.

"What do you mean by, 'you missed me'?" Kurt asked cautiously. Sam sighed.

"Look, I know that what we were doing this last year wasn't exactly fair to you. I was just trying things out to see what I wanted, while you knew for a fact that you like guys. It probably seemed like I was jerking you around. I promise I wasn't, Kurt." He reached forward and grabbed one of Kurt's hands then, but Kurt gently pulled away and put his hands in his pockets.

"I know that, Sam. I do. I knew exactly what I was getting into and where you stood. When I didn't feel right about it anymore I told you we needed to stop. I thought that we were both good with where we left things." Kurt was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Having his make-out partner from the last year standing right in front of him made him feel... like he was cheating on Blaine or something. He didn't like it.

"I know. I know. It's just, when you first stopped things I thought I was okay. I thought that it was for the best... but then you left for the summer." He stepped forward again and smiled now, looking like he wanted to touch the other boy again. Kurt's breath hitched and he took a small step back. Sam didn't even seem to notice his anxiety.

"I really like you, Kurt. I want to be with you. It took you going away for me to realize that and I'm sorry..." he was grinning widely then, his breathing accelerated. He leaned in suddenly, grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him lightly.

"What the hell, Sam!" Kurt shoved him away roughly, just plain angry now. Sam sputtered for a moment.

"What's wrong? I thought that you'd be happy..."

"I stopped it, Sam!" Kurt was almost yelling now. "I put an end to things between us because I didn't ever really like you in that way! I didn't want you for a boyfriend then and I don't want you for a boyfriend now! You can't just grab me and kiss me like that! I have an actual boyfriend now!"

If it was possible to literally hear someone's heart break, Kurt was sure he would have heard Sam's. The pain in the other boy's eyes was palpable. Kurt closed his eyes and put his hand up over his face.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you just now..." Sam just stood there, looking off to the side and breathing heavily. Kurt stepped closely again and took Sam's hand. He was surprised when the other boy didn't pull away.

"Sam, you are amazing. I really do like you as a person. I like you as my friend. I'm so sorry. I feel now like I was taking advantage of you and I swear I wasn't." Kurt was feeling desperate and terrible. Sam blinked away a tear and offered up a tiny smile.

"Well, I guess we are both clear on the fact that we didn't mean any harm." Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand. "We just weren't meant to be, huh?" Sam was looking down at the ground but Kurt could hear the hopefulness there, as if he was waiting for Kurt to change his mind.

"No, we weren't," Kurt whispered. Sam nodded and smiled a fake smile as he quickly reached up to wipe away a rogue tear. He turned and walked away.

* * *

"Justin... Oh my gosh! Look!" The taller man turned quickly at his boyfriend's voice. They were off to the side up on a small rise where they had an excellent view of the main camp area. They saw it all. They saw the scene between Kurt and the blonde. They saw Blaine watch the kiss and then turn on his heel to dash away, looking devastated. They turned back to see Kurt shove the other boy away, yelling at him. When the conversation finished they watched as Kurt sank to the ground up against the dining hall and buried his face in his hands.

"I sense teenage troubles brewing." Brody sighed.

"Want do you want to bet that they are both going to blow this way out of proportion, not talk it out, and ruin something great because of a stupid misunderstanding?" Justin put his hand on his hip, shaking his head. Brody smirked.

"Do you say that because we did the same thing, oh, I don't know, probably ten different times in our relationship?"

Justin grinned widely. "We've got to share the wisdom we've gained, babe. How about I take emotionally distraught, hormone case number one and you take case number two?"

"Sounds like a plan." Brody pulled Justin in for a kiss before they started to go their separate ways. The games director turned to his boyfriend with a grin though as he continued to walk backward.

"Um, honey? Did you actually just insinuate that you are wise?"

"Shut up."

"Love you."

"Yeah, love you too... dick."

* * *

"Watcha doin' there, kiddo?" Brody asked lightly as he walked into the cabin where Blaine was angrily stuffing his clothes into a bag with his back to the door.

"Packing." Blaine responded shortly without turning around.

"I know the campers get to go home today but the counselors are expected to stay one more night for the debriefing tomorrow."

"I know. I'm getting ready now so that I can get the hell out of here tomorrow."

Brody sighed and went over to sit on bottom bunk of Blaine's bed.

"Sit down."

"I'm kind of busy, Brody." Blaine's voice was rough and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"Blaine? Sit down." Brody spoke softly but firmly. Blaine huffed in irritation and slammed himself down on the bed next to the director, doing his best to hide the dampness on his cheeks.

"I know what you saw." Blaine's head shot up in surprise. He let out a frustrated sigh and gave a smile with no humor.

"Great. So other people saw me get completely humiliated then?"

"Nope." Blaine gave him a look that said he clearly thought he was being patronized. He opened his mouth to argue but Brody cut him off.

"I saw what you saw but I was smart enough to stick around for the finale. It's not what you think. You need to talk to him."

Blaine looked like he wanted to feel hopeful but didn't trust that this could have a happy ending. His shoulders slumped. Brody tipped the boy's chin up so that he could look the teen in the eye.

"Blaine? Talk to him."

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" Justin sank down next to Kurt and placed an arm around his shoulders. Kurt looked up with misty eyes and promptly burst into tears. Justin pulled him in for a hug and before he knew it the teen was spilling everything. What happened last night with Blaine, what happened just then with Sam and most of all how much he loved his boyfriend and that he was terrified of losing him. Justin rubbed comforting circles on the boy's back.

"Have you said this to him?"

"I... yes, I mean I've told him that I love him."

"Have you told him how afraid you are of losing him and that think he doesn't feel the same way?" Kurt slumped down and buried his face again.

"Well, I'll take that as a big fat no." Justin laughed.

"I really don't find this amusing," Kurt snapped bitchily.

"Course you don't. You're in the middle of it right now. You'll laugh later."

Kurt eyed him in annoyance. Justin didn't bother to hide his smile. This kid was so much like him as a teen that it was scary. He knew very well that the best thing he could do was not cater to him, even boss him around a little.

"Get off your ass and talk to your boyfriend, idiot." Kurt gaped at him for a moment, trying to come up with something sassy enough for his liking. Justin didn't give him a chance.

"Kurt? He saw Sam kiss you and then ran away. His heart is literally broken. Get off your ass and go talk to him."

* * *

Kurt dashed into the cabin just as Blaine was whipping open the door to go and find him. The promptly ran straight into each other.

"Shit!"

"Holy crap!"

They both stood there for a moment, clutching and rubbing their foreheads, eyeing each other warily. After just a second they both cracked smiles. This was so them. If they didn't accidentally kill each other someday from their clumsiness they'd die of shock. Their smiles faded though when they both noticed the red puffiness of each others' eyes. They started to speak at once.

"I saw him kiss you."

"Exactly. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not! Did you stick around to see me shove him away and tell him that I didn't want him? That I have a boyfriend?"

"Oh..."

"Didn't think so."

"Hey, don't pull that attitude with me. I just saw the guy that I lost my virginity to, the guy I confessed my undying love for get kissed by another guy! Forgive me if I was just a tad upset!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that you saw that! I'm so, so sorry that you were hurt, but I didn't do the kissing! I shoved him away as fast as I could! I would never cheat on you! I love you, dammit!"

"Well, I love you too!"

"Well then, why are we still yelling?!"

They stood in front of each other, breathing heavily and still looking angry. Suddenly they were rushing together and meeting in a passionate kiss. As their lips met they both felt their emotions overwhelm them. They pressed small kiss after kiss on each others' lips, breathless and trying to hold back their sobs.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, but I'm so scared!"

"Scared of what?!"

"Scared that I'll lose you. Scared that I love you more than you love me. Scared that you'll get tired of me the moment that being together isn't convenient anymore."

Blaine leaned back and stared at him in shock, actually feeling a little hurt.

"Do you really think so little of me?" He whispered, clutching his boyfriend to him.

"No!" Kurt choked out. "Of course not, I just... I need to hear it from you. I need to hear those words."

"Kurt," Blaine placed a gentle kiss to his lips, tasting the saltiness of both of their tears. "I have no intention of letting you go. I will cling to you until you are thoroughly sick of me. I will never let you go of it's left up to me."

Kurt let out another broken sob as he rushed in for another kiss. They stayed that way for long minutes. Kissing and holding and breathing each other in. Eventually the kisses faded away but they stayed there in each others arms, letting every sad and scared feeling that had overwhelmed them in the last hour fade away.

* * *

"Don't you feel bad? Like we're spying?" Brody whispered from his place up in the tree outside the boys' cabin. Justin was squeezed onto the branch next to him and they were both peering into the window, watching as the boys embraced.

"We are spying, my love, but I also prefer to think of it as enjoying the fruits of our labor." Justin leaned over to place a firm and loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You're a bad influence on me, baby."

"That's just how you like it."

* * *

"Ugh, I cried so much today. I have a killer headache." Blaine complained as he climbed up into the top bunk with Kurt.

All of the campers were gone and they were happily spending their last night together in the same bed.

"You did cry a lot today," Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms so that he could spoon him from behind. "Girl."

"You cried just as much as me!"

Kurt smirked. "Fine. We're both girls."

"That would make us a lesbian couple."

Both boys burst out laughing and Blaine turned in Kurt's arms so that they were facing each other.

"I meant what I said earlier. I love you so much. You're not getting rid of me. I want to experience everything in life with you."

Kurt gazed into the hazel eyes and ran his fingers through the curls.

"I love you too. I feel exactly the same way."

They pressed lazy kisses against each others lips for a while, just enjoying being in the others' embrace. Blaine pulled back after a moment.

"So, speaking of experiencing everything... can we talk about if we ever... someday... you know?" He was blushing deeply and wasn't quite able to meet Kurt's eye.

"What is it that you want to discuss exactly?" Kurt hid his smile.

"Well, I'm just wondering... and there's no rush! I'm not pushing anything! I just wondered if you had ever thought about... what you would like to... where you would feel comfortable... which... position... oh my gosh! Don't make me say it out loud!"

"I really don't know what you're saying, Blaine. Explain what you mean."

Blaine buried his face in the pillow, wanting to die. Suddenly he felt the bed shaking and heard Kurt's laughter rang out through the cabin. He grabbed the pillow from under Kurt's head and whacked him with it.

"Y-you are so-hoooo gullible!" Kurt almost rolled off the bed he was laughing so hard and caught himself at the last minute with a gasp.

Blaine was glaring at him, trying not to smile.

"You are such an ass."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I really, really do."

The End

* * *

AN- And there you have it. Thanks for sticking with me. You're all freaking fabulous :)

Love,

PickingViolets


	11. Epilogue

** This is NOT a new chapter for this story, for those of you who have already read "Camp Arborwood". I had a little snafu and the epilogue got deleted so I'm reposting it. If you've never read this before, it's a light little read! ;) **

AN- Because so many of you were sad for it to be over... and because **EnglishGleek** gave me 'puppy dog eyes'... and because**GleekingAdorkable **told me I would be loved forever... here is your little Epilogue :)

Love,

PickingViolets

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. Can you grab the bags?" Blaine asked softly, as he reached into the back seat to grab Bethany from her car seat. The two-year-old was sound asleep and curled into her papa's arms automatically. Kurt smiled at his husband and daughter.

"Sure, babe." He closed the driver's side door and went to the trunk to grab Ethan's bags. The eight-year-old jumped out of the backseat excitedly and dashed off down the dirt path to the main campground without waiting for his fathers.

"Don't you think he's a little young to stay away all summer?" Kurt fretted as they walked. Blaine worked hard to hide his smile.

"Do you really wonder if he's too young or are you just not ready to let him go?" Blaine gave him a knowing look. Kurt sent an annoyed look right back.

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that you know me way too well."

Blaine laughed out loud, forgetting that he had a toddler asleep in his arms. She lifted her head slowly and blinked sleepy blue eyes at him. She gave him an annoyed look that was an almost scary replica of the one Kurt had just given him, before settling back down on his shoulder.

"She is so much like you it freaks me out sometimes. It's like they cloned you instead of using your sperm."

"You calling me a girl?"

They looked at each other and grinned. Even after sixteen years of being together those jokes had never gotten old.

"Still, it doesn't seem too young to you at all?" The sadness in his husband's voice broke Blaine's heart a little. He shifted his daughter so that she was in one arm and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I know that it's a younger age limit than when we worked here, but they wouldn't be doing it if they thought that the kids couldn't handle it... and seriously, Kurt... look at him!" They glanced down the path to where Ethan had already succeeded in making some friends in the five minutes they had been there. The group of boys were making a contest out of seeing who could jump the furthest and Ethan was far and away the most excitable one there.

"You think it's scary how much she's like me? I'm completely unnerved by how much that boy is exactly like you! You were almost as excited about camp when you were seventeen."

"Come on! I was slightly more mature than an eight-year-old!"

Kurt cocked his head to the side as if to contemplate this. "Slightly."

"Jerk."

"Love you."

"Uh-huh."

"Daddy! Papa!" Ethan called out, waving his arms excitedly as they drew closer. The two men smiled at their son, dark curls flying everywhere as he leapt in the air, trying to gain their attention.

"We're coming, baby." Kurt called out. Ethan rolled his eyes and ran up the path.

"Don't call me baby in front of people!" He whispered frantically before grabbing his daddy's hand to pull him down the path. Blaine saw the forlorn look in his husband's eyes just before he was dragged ahead by their son. The curly haired man smiled to himself and shook his head. Ethan's growing up was so hard on Kurt, but Blaine just found himself more in love with the man because of what an amazing father he was.

* * *

They quickly got Ethan settled into his cabin, the boy was thrilled that a couple of his new friends were staying right with him, and went off to explore a little with Bethany. The little girl was awake by now and happily toddling around, walking between her fathers and grasping a finger of each. They reached the lake and sat down on the beach to enjoy the view while Bethany played in the sand.

They had threaded their fingers together and were leaning into each other, contentedly watching their daughter play, when they heard something from behind that made them jump.

"OH. MY. GOSH! Look, Brody! They got even cuter!" They broke into laughter even before turning around. They knew that voice well. They quickly scrambled to their feet and brushed off the sand, finding themselves with an armful of Justin moments later. Brody was not far behind, grinning widely and waiting his turn for a hug.

Kurt and Blaine took in the couple who were just a few years older than them. Besides a couple of gray hairs scattered through Brody's dark locks, they looked almost exactly the same. Justin was just as exuberant as ever and Brody had the same calm confidence. They loved them for it.

The two couples had stayed in touch over the years. The younger couple had attended Brody and Justin's long-awaited wedding during their junior year of college. The older couple had, in turn, come to their wedding the year after they graduated. Ethan had been born when they were twenty-five and Brody and Justin had happily shown up for the baby shower. Since then though it had been texts, emails and Christmas cards. All, unfortunately, getting fewer and further between as the years went by and all four adults got busy with life.

The four men hugged each other closely and the older couple proclaimed Bethany's cuteness as they held and played with the little girl.

"So, old man. You still keeping up with these young campers?" Kurt teased Brody.

"Hey, I'm in incredible shape!" Brody exclaimed indignantly. "Better shape than this one," he teased, reaching over to poke Blaine in the stomach. Blaine had, indeed, filled out a little over the years. He was still decently slim, but had just the tiniest bit of a soft belly now. He pretended to look hurt and rubbed his stomach sensitively.

"I can't help it! You try having a pastry chef for a husband and not put on a couple of pounds."

"I do my best to see that he works it off though." Kurt winked at his husband and the other couple laughed.

"You two and your overly-exuberant sex life." Brody shook his head with a grin.

Blaine sighed and reached into the diaper bag to hand Bethany her sippy cup.

"Not so much lately," he grumbled. "Believe me, I love our life and wouldn't trade the kids for anything, but right now it feels like we never have time alone anymore." Kurt leaned back on his elbows in the sand, laughing but nodding in agreement.

Justin and Brody looked at each other and grinned, knowing they were having the same thought. Justin grabbed the diaper bag from Blaine and Brody stooped to pick Bethany up from the sand.

"We're giving you a gift! Brody has today pretty much wide open since the campers are just settling in. We'll watch the slobber monster. You two go off and have some fun!"

The younger couple looked like Christmas had come early. They glanced nervously at their daughter for just a moment, wondering if she would be okay with this, but she was already happily engrossed in a game of peek-a-boo with Brody. They looked at each other, feeling a wave of excitement sweep over them. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, yanked him to his feet and they dashed off down a path leading into the woods.

"Thank you, guys! We love you!" Kurt called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Ooo, yay! I know where we're headed!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine led the way up the incredibly overgrown trail. It was even worse than when they were campers, which made them fairly confident that it was still their little secret. Kurt had happy memories flow through him of all the amazing moments they spent on this little cliff overlooking the forest and lake.

WHAP

_Well, shit. This suddenly feels familiar too._

Blaine turned around at the muffled thump to see Kurt down on his knees, holding his hand over his face with one hand and pounding the ground with the other. He was confused for a moment before glancing up to see the swaying branch that he had just let go of. Kurt slowly looked up, giving Blaine a death glare that was all too familiar and wiping some blood from his nose. Blaine crouched down to the ground and gently helped to wipe away the blood, looking both guilt-ridden but incredibly full of amusement at the same time. Kurt sank back to sit down, dabbing at his nose with his finger to see if the bleeding had stopped and eyeing Blaine warily.

"Seriously, babe? How have we made it sixteen years without mortally wounding each other?"

"Divine intervention?"

Kurt snorted his laughter.

* * *

An hour later they were lying next to each other, looking out over the lake as the sun was starting to sink. They were both panting heavily and feeling completely blissed out.

"We haven't had sex outside in forever." Blaine breathed into his husband's ear. Kurt sighed in contentment.

"Yup, this was a pretty nice way to round up our little blast from the past."

"I will be forever grateful for your lack of extracurricular activities for your college applications." Blaine grinned into the brown hair.

"I will be forever grateful for your insatiable need to hold my hand, every chance you got, when we first met." Kurt reached out and pulled the other man's hand into his own.

"I fell in love with you here," Blaine whispered.

"So did I, baby... in fact, I think I'm falling more in love with you as we speak."

**The End... for real :)**


End file.
